


Confusión

by Adilay_Fanficker



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adilay_Fanficker/pseuds/Adilay_Fanficker
Summary: Kagome se acarició el mentón pensando, ¿qué diablos le había querido decir Inuyasha exactamente?|| ° INUYASHA X KAGOME ° ||





	Confusión

**Author's Note:**

> Un pequeño relato de estos dos, escrito hace algún tiempo. Ojalá les guste.

Kagome se acarició el mentón pensando, ¿qué diablos le había querido decir Inuyasha exactamente?

Por primera vez en su vida, Inuyasha se vio librado de un potente _¡abajo!_ , por parte de Kagome. Y como todo un macho que se respeta, pudo irse malhumorado y dejando a la sacerdotisa del futuro con la palabra en la boca.

Se fue por primera vez con su propia hombría intacta.

Pero Kagome simplemente no pudo calibrar bien lo que pasaba.

Y repasó:

Aquel día parecía prometedor, las aves cantaban, el sol alumbraba pero no quemaba en absoluto como en la ciudad, ella había estado tranquila desde que despertó, y descansando porque al fin tendría un descanso de la escuela y de la búsqueda de los fragmentos de Shikon.

Aquella mañana simplemente se había dispuesto a leer una corta novela policiaca bajo un enorme árbol cercano a la aldea. Shippō, Sango, Kirara y el Monje Miroku estarían haciendo sus propias actividades y no la molestarían. Y por unos minutos Kagome pensó que finalmente podría estar en paz en la época antigua… y entonces llegó él:

 _»¡Qué sea la última vez que lo haces!_ ―le había gritado, furioso. Haciéndola saltar en su lugar con la boca enmudecida.

Pero ahora, antes de que Kagome pudiese racionalizar de nuevo lo que acababa de pasar hace cortos minutos, con el libro ya cerrado a su lado, Inuyasha le arrojó una de sus blusas escolares a la cara. Kagome chilló por el dolor producido pero el hanyō no le prestó atención.

―Póntelo ya ―y se fue de nuevo.

Kagome miró la blusa y después se miró el torso. Sonrió pícara.

Tal vez fue demasiado dejarse una blusita de tirantes blanca sobre su brassier negro. Pero no pensó en lo que hacía, solo se fue a leer y descansar.

Felizmente resignada porque Inuyasha se mostrase un tanto inquieto por su forma de vestir., Kagome se puso la blusa y confiada, tomó su libro dispuesta a continuar lo que dejó pendiente.

Cuando de pronto, unos pantalones de mezclilla cayeron sobre el libro obligándola a soltarlo.

Una vena se incrustó en la frente de la chica del futuro.

―¡Abajo!

Escuchó a Inuyasha quejarse a lo lejos… no tan lejos de hecho.

Kagome sonrió y se miró las piernas.

Al parecer, un short de mezclilla tampoco había sido su mejor elección, pero hacía mucho calor en esa mañana y realmente no iba a ponerse esos pantalones tan abrigadores.

Los apartó y abrió su libro de nuevo.

Sin embargo la luz del sol fue opacado por una sombra que al parecer, no era de un hombre feliz.

―Kagome ―escuchó a Inuyasha enfrente suyo. Su susurro fue de amenaza.

―Si tanto quieres que me los ponga… ―Kagome, decidió probar su suerte―, pónmelos tú.

Poco después, el libro quedó olvidado en el interior de algún arbusto… o tal vez… debajo de alguna de las prendas rojas de Inuyasha.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchísimas gracias por leer. ¡Hasta el próximo!


End file.
